Bree Tanner Cullen
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: What if Carlisle and Esme adopted Bree? What if they had to teach her about vampirism, along with the rest of the family? What if...Bree was like a daughter to Esme? Would she risk her life for her?
1. Adoption

**A/N: This is a new story i'm writing...yeah...**

**Story Title: Bree Tanner Cullen**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: What if Carlisle and Esme adopted Bree? What if they had to teach her about vampirism, along with the rest of the family? What if...Bree was like a daughter to Esme? Would she risk her life for her?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...DAMN YOU SUMMIT ENTERTAINMENT! But, if I did own it, there would have been more carlisle/esme than there would be bella/edward/jacob love triangle...dumb stephanie meyer...jk I love her! Anyway on to the goodstuff!**

** Bree Tanner Cullen**

"We could take her in ourselves." Esme pleaded, staring down at the helpless newborn behind her. Bree whimpered as Esme's worried glare looked down on her. Jane thought about it for a second. Felix was stepping forward, inch by inch.

"The Volturi does not give second chances." Jane put her arm out in front of Felix. "But if you you could teach her the way say you can, I believe we can make an acception. The Volturi will be back; in a year exactly, to see how Bree Tanner is becoming." She concluded. And with that, the four of them disappeared. The cullens breathed a sigh of relief once they were gone, and turned to Bree.

"Wh-what are you gonna do t-to me?" She asked shakily, shrinking away from Esme as she bent down next to her.

"We're going to help you, Bree." Esme smield warmly, wrapping her arms around Bree. Bree started shaking, breathing heavily. As if she was never hugged before. "Shh, its ok." Esme cooed. Bree calmed down a little, still whimpering lightly. "Come on, you're going to come home with us." Esme took her hand and lifted her off the ground. Bree looked around at all the Cullens; confused. "Come on." Esme ushered. With that, the Cullens took off. Esme grabbed Bree's hand and raced off to the house.

"Rosalie, Alice, Bella. Why don't you show Bree where her new room is going to be? Then you can help her choose how she wants it to look. " Carlisle suggested. Rosalie and Alice smiled wildley. Bella looked like she didn't want to move an inch away from Edward, so she left Rose and Alice to the job. Alice took Bree by the arms and led her downstairs, into the basement, with Rose following close by. "Bella, Edward; you two can go get a chance to talk to the pack, or do anything you want. Talk to Charlie, or anything. Preferably talk to Charlie." Carlisle eyed Edward.

"Don't worry. We aren't going to leave him out of the wedding." Edward grimaced, taking Bella by the waist and leading her out of the house.

"Jasper, go talk to the pack. I'd like them to know what a great thing they did for us today. I'll talk to them later myself as well." Carlisle motioned Jasper to the backyard of the house, where the pack was talking. "And Emmett-" He was cut off by Emmett.

"I know, I know. You want some alone time. I respect that. Now to really see this Bree Tanner..." He mumbled, pounding down the stairs gleefully. Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head.

"Do you think we can handle her?" Carlisle asked his wife, sitting down on a white leather couch. She sat beside him, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure we can. I'd really like to help her." She responded, sighing with satisfaction.

"I would as well. I'm mostly curious as to why she is so confused. She's been a newborn for well over a couple of months, she should have control over what to do with herself. She still doesn't understand what she is. What she needs to feed off of." He added, furrowing his perfect eyebrows. "I hope we can teach her that much. We only have a year."

"Yes, well. I'm more than sure that she will know how to survive as one of us by the end of the year." Esme emphasized. Carlisle chuckled and kissed the top of her head. He loved that she always finished what she started, even if she didn't like it in the first place. That when she believed in something, she didn't give up on it. It was the type of woman she was. "Lets go check on the girls. And Emmett. Lets hope that he didn't scare her to death." She giggled, getting up off the couch and proceeding downstairs. Carlisle followed, making quiet steps down the stairs. The basemant was a vast, almost empty, space. It held two extra bedrooms, a game room, an office/computer room, several bathrooms and closests, and a small bar. Not that they really needed any of those things. But of course they had to look human, in case they had company over. In one of the bedrooms, Bree lay on a red and black bed, its comforter decorated in red vines and black roses. The walls were painted a pale red, and many photos and paintings hung up on them. There was a big flat screen tv in the center of the main wall, and a mohogony desk with a laptop in one corner.

"She has a very..._mysterious _sort of style." Alice pointed out. "I like it." She smiled. Everyone looked over at Bree, who was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes distant. Emmett sat down on the bed, staring at Bree intently. She looked over at him, her eyes getting wide, then looked back at the ceiling. Suddenly she started whimpering again, then clawing at her throat.

"She needs to hunt," Rosalie explained, understanding the fact that Bree's throat was on fire.

**I hope you liked it!**


	2. Hunt

**A/N: Chapter two of my new story! Woohoo! Onwards!**

Bree shot up from the bed. "I-I need t-to w-w-what?" She stuttered, looking at Rosalie, confused. "Did you s-say hunt? I c-cant k-kil anything. Ever." She protested, shaking her head, her eyes getting wide with worry. Alice put a hand on her shoulder, and spoke to her softly.

"You have to. If you don't; you will die. And the Volturi will not make it painless." She cautioned, looking at Bree with great worry. Bree clawed at her throat again, breathing heavily. "Come on," Alice urged. She ran out of the house, pulling Bree by her arm. The rest of the family stayed behind, going out to they yard to talk to Sam and the pack. Once Alice made sure that they were far enough from Forks, she stopped in a clearing. Bree freed herself from her grasp and doubled over on the ground, breathing hard. "Bree, you don't need to breath." Alice pointed out. Bree shakily got off the ground, balancing herself, and her berathing slowed. Soon enough, it stopped all together. Bree's eyes widened.

"What've they done to me?" She gasped, fear crossing her features.

"Shh, shh." Alice comforted, cupping Bree's face in her hands. "You're a vampire now, Bree." She told her, shaking her head.

"You mean, I have to drink blood?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Alice nodded her head. Bree gave another gasp, then her breathing deepened. "Why is...my throat like...this...?" She gapped, scratching her neck.

"You're thirsty," Alice answered.

"For...blood you mean?" She questioned. Alice nodded her head. Bree shook her head furiously. "No! No, never. Not from humans. Never! I couldn't do it! I can't!" She refused, falling back onto the white ground. She dry sobbed, burying her face in her dark bron hair.

"You don't have to drink from humans, Bree. We're vegetarians. We only drink from animals." Alice encouraged, trying to get the girl to drink something. "It won't be easy for you, but we've been living in this town for years, and we haven't had one slip up with humans. I'm sure we can do the same with you." She concluded. Bree slowely shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." She protested. And then, in a flash, she was gone. Alice sighed, and quickly made her way back to the house. She found Bree on a couch, watching the television intently. "You know if I ignore it, it doesnt bother me as much..." She mumbled. Alice opened her mouth, then closed it agian. Carlisle and Esme came into the room, wondering how Bree's hunting trip went.

"She refuses to drink," Alice whispered. Esme exchanged a worried glance with her husband, then walked over to Bree.

"Bree, darling. Why do you not want to drink? It will make you strong and healthy, and the Volturi won't have to punish you." She asked, sitting beside Bree on the couch. Bree touched her throat gently then touched her own, which set into flames again.

"Does...it make...it better?" She breathed. Esme nodded gently, smiling. "I...j-just want..to try a...little.." She asked. Esme glanced at Carlisle, and he went upstairs, then shortly returned with a small cup. He handed it to Bree, who took it shakily. A small pool a blood was in the cup, and she brought it to her lips. She took a sip, and then swallowed it. The burning increased, and she cried out. She tried again, but this time she kept it in her mouth, letting it linger for a second. The taste was foul, like sour milk with sour yogurt. She spit it out immediatly, spraying it all over the white rug. Her throat was inflamed, ripped apart in sections and set on fire individually. She shaked her head violently, dropping the cup. "Water.." She pleaded. Carlisle quickly filled up a cup of water for her, and she drank it down thankfully. Her throat settled down, only a dull pain now.


	3. Sleep, drink, blood

**A/N: Chapter three in our amazingly fun to write story! And I shall go forth and give you this chapter!**

"She's definatley...different." Carlisle pointed out, carfully cleaning up the blood on the carpet. "I mean, I've never seen any vampire react to blood the way she did. It wasn't natural behavior." He continued, sitting down on in an armchir. Esme sat down on his lap, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her securley, breathing into her caramel hair.

"Well, yes, she is quite different from anything we've ever encountered. But I think she'll find a way to survive. Even if she doesn't need to survive off of blood. The water seemed to keep her throat content." She added.

"Hmm.." He agreed, rubbing his hands down her arms. Suddenly Alice came in, about to speak. Esme's head inched off of Carlisle, reluctantly looking up at the small pixie. "Yes, Alice?" Carlisle asked, sighing.

"I'm sorry, I should've thought before I came in here, I'll talk to you later." She began walking out of the room, but Esme stopepd her.

"No, you can stay. We only needed a moment. What is it?" She smiled warmly, motioning for Alice to sit down. Alice did so, spreading herself out on the couch, her head hitting a pillow with a dull _thump._

"One of the reasons Bree won't eat from humans is because she thinks its cannibalistic. Which in my opinion, defines the word vampire. She's afraid that people will find out about us, come chasing after us, and eventually kill us. Then, with the animal issue, is that she is one of those people who think its wrong to kill animals. She is no vegetarian, but she doesn't like people that kill animals for game. For the fun of it. She's very eco friendly with plants and nature, including all the animals in it. What blood did you give her?" She explained, directing her question toward Carlisle.

"Human. No newborns can resist human blood, though i don't think she even noticed the smell of it when I gave it to her." Carlisle answered, confused.

"Wait, wait. Is she calling us _poachers?_" Esme asked, shaking her head.

"No, I don't think so. Poachers are people who hunt animals or plants illegally. Its nearly always hunting season in Forks, and we don't touch the plants. I don't think she was referring to us specifacly." Alice specified.

"How did you figure all this out?" Esme asked, shifting herself in Carlisle's lap.

"She was sleep talking." Alice concluded, before giving out another sigh. Carlisle and Esme's eyes got wide. "Yeah, sleep talking. She sleeps. She drinks water. She's almost practically human." She added.

"I never, in my lifetime, heard of a vampire that sleeps. Ever. It doesn't exist." Carlisle argued. "Its impossible. When you're transformed, all the blood is taken out of your body, and replaced with the venom. The venom is so strong, it never allows you to sleep, its always keeping you energized." He explained. "For the Volturi to know, what type of creature Bree is, is extremely dangerous. Who knows, they might kill her. Or worse, take her in for their own force." Carlisle babbled.

"She has blood running through her veins." Alice cried out. "She's not a normal vampire. Something must've gone wrong during the transformation, the venom seems as though it only spread to parts of her body, not the full thing." She guessed. "Listen. You could hear it." They all listened. And the sound of rushing blood pounded through their ears. "And smell it. It isn't Bella. Her blood doesn't smell the same as Bree's." They sniffed the air, and sure enough, a strong scent hit their nostrils.

"I..i'm going to have to run some tests on her.. Is she still asleep?" Carlisle asked, removing Esme from his lap and getting up from the seat. Alice nodded her head. "Perfect. She won't feel a thing. Normally I wouldn't run a test on anyone that I don't have permission from, but knowing her she could do anything to get out of it." He pointed out, leading himself downstairs. Bree lay asleep on her bed, not making a sound. He crouched down, until he was eye to eye with her, and examined her sleeping form. There was a small color to her cheeks, that he hadn't bothered to notice before. This was the blood running through her. It wasn't much, but it was enough. If she didn't have that, and the small amount of venom that was in her was still in place, she would most likely be dead. Suddenly her eyes flickered open, and he jumped back. "You scared me." He breathed.

She sat up, moving her legs to her chest and gripping onto them. "I'm sorry.." She mumbled.

"Bree, do you understand, that you aren't like normal vampires?" He asked her gently. She nodded her head slowley.

"Riley told me that normal people like him, he never used the word vampire before, don't sleep. They had to carry me while I slept at night. And he said that normal people like him don't have blood in them. But he said my blood wasn't good. It wasn't good for our kind. I didn't know what he meant by 'our kind.'" She explained shyley.

"Thats alright, Bree. You're still a little hazy on what to do. I understand, we all do. But if its alright, I'd like to take some blood samples. To try and help me figure out why you're different from the rest of us." He asked, trying to be as gentle as he could. She looked at him hesitantly. "Don't worry, i'm not going to drink your blood. If they say it isn't good, it isn't good. Plus, i've had hundreds of years of training. Im a doctor." He chuckled.

"I guess it should be alright. Are you really a doctor?" She asked. He nodded his head. "How do you deal with all the blood? Haven't you ever had a slip up, while taking samples from patients and stuff?" She questioned. He chuckled again.

"Its been tempting, trust me. But like I said, hundreds of years. I never killed anyone." He smiled. She looked at him with wide, red eyes. "Thank you, for letting me test you. I'll be back in a moment, with my supplies." He thanked her, striding up the stairs. A moment later, as promised, he was back. He held a needles in one hand, and several small containers in the other. He had white rubber gloves on. He sat down next to her, and took hold of her arm. Producing an alchohol wipe from his pocket, he wiped down her arm, then lifted the needle. Her skin was fragile, like a humans. He could feel the blood running inside her. He slowley injected the needle into her arm, drawing a reddish goldish liquid. He then put the first sample in a container, and proceeded to eject another sample from her other arm, and repeating the same proceedure as the first. And finally, he ejected blood from one of her legs, pouring it out into the last of the containers. He apllied alchohol wipes to each shot. There were different colors in each of the containers. One, a gold/red color, a result from the venom mixing in with the blood. Another, a pure gold color, a result of the venom taking over the blood, turning it completely gold. And the last, a rich red color, a result of only blood, and no signs of venom. The last was from the leg, a sign that no venom had travelled that far into the body. "Thank you, Bree." He thanked her, then went upstairs, to test the new samples.

**Pretty long, i don't know. But I liked it. Theres some Esme/Bree mother/daughter in the next chapter. And Rosalie/Bree rivalry, you could say.**


	4. Transfirmation

**A/N: Part four finally! Sorry, I was busy lately! ONWARD!**

"Any guess's?" Esme asked, watching Carlisle trudge down the stairs, sighing.

"None. She only has venom running through parts of her body, and blood in others. It's like nothing i've ever seen before." He admitted, throwing his hands up in the air. He didn't like not knowing things. Especially medical things. It was his area of expertise, of course. "I have absolutley no idea what that girl is!" He growled, hitting the wall and cracking it slightly. Esme rubbed his shoulders, leading him away from her precious walls.

"Just wait, darling. We'll figure it out. You'll figure it out. I promise." She smiled, kissing him gently and hugginh him. He half-grinned, hugging back with one arm. They heard someone clear their throat. Turning around, they saw Bree standing there, looking ragged. Her skin was a sheet white color, and she had bags under her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked like she could barely support herself. "Bree, are you alright? You look...I don't know. But it doesn't look good. Darling are you alright?" Esme asked worriedly, hurrying to her side. Bree flinched away from her, nodding her head quickly.

"I'm f-fine. J-j-just really c-cold." She confessed, shivering slightly. Suddenly, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, and Jacob burst into the room, laughing. Jasper had his arm lying around Alice's shoulders, Edward was holding Bella's hand (as predicted), Emmett held onto Rosalie's waist, and Jacob looked uncomfortable. "Hey guys.." Bree mumbled, rubbing her arms up and down.

"Aww, hey new little sister! How's it going!" Emmett boomed, ruffling Bree's hair. Bree froze, her face getting hard. Emmett ruffled her hair again, and she growled. Emmett chuckled. "Aww, is Bree mad? Silly little half human." He laughed, turning away from her. Bree growled louder, and her hands formed into fists. Suddenly she went cold, rigid. She screamed out, the pain unforgiving. She could feel her skin get ice cold and stone hard, freezing up. She felt her blood stop flowing, and her stomach cramped up, feeling like it was being ripped up. Her body fell to the ground, gasping for air. Everyone stood there, watching in horror. On the floor, Bree gasped for air, revieving herself. She backed up against the wall, crying. Esme leaned down beside her, stroking her hair. She cuppped her face in her hands, looking at her warmly.

"Mum...?" Bree whimpered, looking at Esme. Esme's eyes got wide, and she took a shaky breath. "Mum...mum I miss you.." Bree cried. Alice gasped, and Rosalie choked a little. Bella kept quiet, keeping her eyes down. Edward looked sad, and jasper could feel the confusion and excitment radiating off of Esme.

"Bree, honey. I'm not your mother." Esme reluctantly choked out. Rosalie gasped. She couldn't believe that Esme was giving up the chance of being a mother. Bree shook her head, blinking rapidly.

"Do..do you smell that?" Edward asked, sniffing the air. Bella sniffed herself. "No, it isn't you." He responded. Everyone else smelled the air, confused.

"No, I don't smell anything." Carlisle answered.

"Exactly!" Edward pointed out. Everyone's face twisted into realization. They all looked at Bree, who sat there, frozen.

"What?" She asked. She sniffed the air herself, then shrugged her shoulders. "I don't smell anything." Then she waited in silence. She heard nothing. Then her eyes got wide. She heard nothing! Except for the birds, the rivers, the wind. She didn't hear anything else. Not even the sound of her own blood rushing through her body. Actually, there wasn't any blood rushing through her body. She realized that her fists were still clenched, and she released them. Then she heard it all over again. The blood. It poured through her body. And then she got up, and looked at the floor to make sure she didn't spurt blood from her body, if that were possible. She did. There was a tiny pool of red blood on the spot that she sat. Then she looked down at her pants. A small blotch of blood stained her crotch area, and it was stained on her legs. She had recieved her period. Rosalie stared at her, her expression empty. She then growled loudly, punching a wall and storming up to her room. Emmett followed, and Bree ran downstairs, panicking.

"Wait, so Bree is human...but turns into a vampire...at will?" Jasper guessed, baffled.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Tampons

A/N: Im really sorry for the long update! But im making up for it, i swear!

Carlisle dropped himself into an armchair, a shocked expression on his face. What the hell was going on? What was Bree? This was most definitley not a normal vampire gift. Bree was much more special than that. Jasper stood in one spot for a moment, before going upstairs and turning on a TV. Alice tried her best to look into the future, but saw nothing, and quickly decended up the stairs after Jasper. "Esme, am I going crazy?" Carlisle asked his mate, resting his head in his hands.

"Of course not, dear. I know, it's difficult. But don't worry, we can figure this out." Esme assured, petting his platnium blonde hair gently. Carlisle sighed, raising his head. "I'm going to go speak to her. Just stay here and think for a while." She added, pecking him on the cheek and striding down the stairs. _Poor dear, so confused, _Esme thought. Carlisle hated not knowing some things. And this was one of them. He was always so ambicious about work, and he could always figure problems out quickly enough. _He must be so miserable right now,_ she thought. Suddenly she felt as if she should be with him right now, comforting him. That always made him feel better. But the sight of Bree sobbing on her bed made that feeling go away just for a couple of moments. "Bree, honey?" Bree lifted her head slightly, then dropped it again.

Esme sat down on the bed beside her, and slowly wrapped her arms around the poor child. She felt like a mother at this moment, comforting her child after a bad day of school. "I want to go home!" Bree cried, hugging Esme. Esme sighed, rubbing her back.

"I know, but you can't. Not unless you want to end your life." Esme responded, cupping Bree's pale face in her small hands. "What's bothering you, dear?" Esme pleaded, pushing a strand of raven curls behind Bree's ear. Bree looked down, biting her lip. She played with her fingers for a while, then looked into the expectant face of her foster mother. She sighed.

"I'm scared. Of me, of Riley, what's happening to me. It's all just so much." She revealed, waving her hands in the air. "I never know if they're going to come back...to hurt me. I seriously doubt that i'm going to last through this year. The Volturi, Jane, they don't want me living, they said so themselves. Mrs. Cullen, I don't know what to do!" She admitted, breaking into dry sobs again. Esme quickly embraced her again, shushing her and patting her back.

"Bree, i assure you, they are not going to come back. Riley and Victoria, we got rid of them. They're gone, they won't lay a finger on you. I promise. I don't doubt that you're going to surivive, if you're willing to learn from us. Don't worry about the Volturi, if you behave, nothing bad will come of you, i assure you." Esme replied, staring intently at the young vampiress. "Call me Esme, dear." She added. Bree sniffled, running a hand through her hair. "I have a question." Esme inquired, biting nervously at her bottom lip. _Perhaps this will help Carlisle,_ she thought. Bree motioned for her to go on. "What..what happened upstairs? I mean, how did you stop your blood?" She nervously asked. Bree sighed, shivering as she thought back to the previous event. "I'm sorry, if it hurts you. But we need the information, it would definitley be a great use to us." She pleaded, hope dancing in her eyes.

"I don't...i'm not sure. I just..clenched my fists, and it just happened. When I released them, it stopped." Bree answered, playing with the comforter. It felt like soft silk across her fingers.

"Does it hurt?" Esme asked. Bree shrugged.

"Not as much as I thought it did. It felt kind of relieving at the end. But yeah, it stings." Bree informed, throwing herself down on the bed, staring up at the cieling again. Esme nodded her head, breathing in un-needed air. "Do you want to see it again? I'm willing to do it, if it helps." Bree offered, sitting up slowly. Esme thought for a second. _I'd hate to see her react that way again, _she thought. "It won't hurt very much, trust me." Bree assured, standing up. Esme was about to protest, but she already had her hands ready. Very quickly, she clenched her fists, and fell to the floor on her knees, her eyes shut hard. Her features visibley hardened, and she clecnhed her teeth tightly. She opened her eyes, which were now a much more venemous crimson. She tried talking, but no sound came out. Her eyes got wide, and she quickly unclenched her hands. Shakily getting off the floor, she grabbed onto her bed and fell down upon it.

"Thank you Bree. You didn't have to do that, though."

"It wasn't painful, not as much as the first time. And i'm sorry to ask, but, do you have any, um... tampons?" She shyley asked, wrapping her arms around her knees, averting her gaze. Esme sighed, and went into the bathroom that connected to her room. When she came out, she handed Bree the tampon, and kissed her forhead.

"Just make sure Rosalie doesn't see you with that, she'll try to kill you." Esme giggled. Bree looked scared for a moment. "Kidding! But stay away from her for the time being. I'm going to go upstairs, get some rest."


	6. Seth

Bree sat on her bed silently, breathing hard. Only when she heard unfamiliar footsteps upstairs did she swiftly hop out of the silk bed and crawl upstairs. She heard soft laughter, and someone jeered; "Man that was epic." Bree turned the corner, and the pack of boys silently watched her. Alice and Rosalie stood beside them, politley watching. Rosalie glared intently at Bree, then tried her best to look apologetic.

"Bree, i'm sorry. Hopefully you can only understand my reasons." She apologized. Bree nodded. She didn't understand, but she smilde and kept nodding. Rosalie hugged her. "Welcome to the family." She whispered. Bree smiled. As Rosalie walked away, Bree examined the pack of boys. Each one was extremely tan, and had black hair. Their muscles bulged out of their stomach and arms, they didn't wear any shirt.

"Hey," They said in unison, giving a small wave. Bree half smiled.

"Oh Bree, you've met the pack." A taller man, who resembled the boys, walked up to her. "I'm Sam Uley." He reached a hand to shake. She took it, but immediatly pulled it back. He was burning up. _Is he sick?_ She wondered. "No, i'm a werewolf." She must have voiced her question without realizing it. A werewolf? They existed? It wasn't much of a surprise to her. This was to much of a dream, Or a nightmare. "This is the pack. My pack." He motioned. His pack. Of werewolves. Of course. "That's Jacob." A tall, muscular, probably more than the others, boy grinned sheepishly and waved. "That's Paul." A huge boy, very tall, grinned widely at the mention of his name. "Jared and Quil." Two thin like boys looked at her, then turned back to Sam. "And there's Seth." The smallest boy waved and smiled at her. They all looked the same. Brothers, maybe? Except for Seth. He had dimples, and slightly darker skin. And unlike the others, his hair reached past his ears. He was the shortest.

"You're pretty cute for a vampire." He complimented. The pack rolled their eyes, slightly smiling. With a slight flick of his head, he sent his hair flying in the other direction, where it settled against the other side of his forehead. Bree blushed, her face heating up. Seth looked confused, seeing the red stains on her cheeks. "Wait, are you a vampire?" He asked. Before she could answer, Carlisle and Esme came into the room, Carlisle looking ecstatic.

"She's a half-breed. You know, half vampire, half human? When Riley changed her, he obviously didn't get the venom to spread throughout the entire body. My guess it, that in her skin, Bree has small sockets that hold the venom. When she tenses her hands, the sockets burst, and the venom is released. Therefor, giving Bree the strength and agility that we posses." He explained. The werewolves blinked at him blankly. "Bree is special." He concluded. They all nodded, shrugging their shoulders. "Ah, Edward and Bella are back." He added.

Bella and Edward stepped through the door, humor and amuesment on his face, and worry and disappointment on hers. "Well, he took that very well." Edward laughed, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Bella rolled her eyes, then smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Bree." Edward waved. She just stood their, staring at Seth, who was just laughing. He was gorgeous.


	7. Seth 2 Flashbacks

A/N: This chapter is rated M for Bree's past. I didn't read the SECOND LIFE OF BREE TANNER BY STEPHANIE MEYER so i idk wat happened to her but this is my version.

Bree's POV

Everyone went their own way. Alice went to find Jasper, singing a little song as she danced up the stairs. Emmett was outsite with Rosalie, taking a little walk. I could see their sparkling figures as they interlocked their fingers and laughed. Carlisle and Esme had went to contact some old friends about me, about my strange ability. Bella and Edward had gone up to his room. I stook their, watching the wolf boys decend into the woods. I slightly smiled, and then my throat was being lit up again. Quickly grabbing a drink of water, the feeling didn't go away once I had drained the cup. I realized what this was. Not thirst for water. Thirst for blood. I could taste it in the back of my thoat. I whimpered loudly.

Esme heard my cry. and was instantly at my side. "Bree are you alright?" I couldn't speak, so I clawed at my throat to show her my thirst. "Are you sure you're ready to hunt?" Esme asked. I nervously nodded. "Do you want anyone to come with you?" Everyone, just in case something happened. They've all been so supportive in the few hours i've been here.

"Everyone." I managed to choke out. Esme nodded and went to get the rest of the family. Pretty soon, everyone was running into the woods, anxious to watch me hunt for the first time. I nervoulsy hid in the bushes, eyeing a large deer. My throat ached as I watched it move its body, it's veins standing out clearly. Curling my fingers into a fist, i grinded my teeth as the venom took over my blood. The family watched silently. "Can you kill it?" I asked Esme, afraid to hurt the animal. Esme smiled and nodded. Quickly, she sprung out from behind the bushes, crashing into the deer and snapping its neck. With some persuasion from Carlisle, Esme moved away from the animal.

I saw Bella cringe. Why had she come? "You shouldn't be here." Edward told her, kissing her hair. Bella refused to leave. I turned back to the dead aniimal. The scent of its blood instantly drew me in, and I bent down beside it. The pain from the venom had gone. I sunk my teeth into the meat and drank. Throwing the carcass aside, I realized how much more I satisfied the burn was from when I drank the water. I guess there are times when I can't drink the blood, or maybe just human blood. Which I didn't mind at all. Bella's blood didn't appeal to me, so i'm not sure if it will from any other human. The blood left a sweet taste all inside my mouth, like cotton candy. Suddenly, a dull mustard colored wolf jumped on me, pinning me to the ground and licking my face. It barked happily.

"Seth, please don't injure her." Carlisle laughed. I scrunched up my nose. This was Seth in his wolf form. He sort of...smelled. Not bad, though. It was sweet, nature-like. Like earth, and plants. I smiled at him. With my new found strength, I pushed him off of me. He stared at me for a while, just sitting there. Watching me. He left for a second, but came back soon in his human form. He smiled at me brightly, and started staring at me again. He must have found me intrigueing, because he was staring at me so intently. Then he laughed. Taking his finger, he wiped the edge of my mouth, and showed me a drop of blood on it. I should really remember to wipe my mouth from now on. He put his finger in his mouth and licked the blood off of it. I blushed, My cheeks didn't burn up like I had expected. And my hands weren't even in fists. Strange. Had the venom permanantly settled into my system? I flexed my fingers again, and this time, the blood rushed into my cheeks. So now I had to flex twice to return to human? Jesus, this is the most confusing thing that's happened in my life. I looked back at Seth, who was still smiling.

"I think you're pretty." He commented, his eyes glazing over. I think you're hot. I think you're sweet, amazing, sensitive, caring. I wanted to say that, but I couldn't find the words. Then quickly, with a swift movement of his body, he kissed me on the lips, then my neck, then my hand. He looked at me, looked apologetic, and ran away. I must've looked shocked, or angry, or confused, causing him to stop and leave. Oh, but how much I wanted him to continue. His kisses left electricity lingering on me. I looked around, and saw that everyone else had left.

Making my way back to the house, I heard Emmett's cheers for me inside. Just as I was about to walk in, I tripped and slid across the ground, tearing my shirt.

"OW! Bree got some loving!" He laughed when I walked in. "Bree, is he a good kisser? How was the sex? Oh my god, he's good, am i right? I bet you really enjoyed yourself! If you need help, Rose and I have got this position, where you have to put your leg-" He was cut off by a slap from Rosalie and a glare from Esme.

"No way! We didn't...er..you know...i'm only fifteen, you pervert!" I screeched. Emmett laughed. Everyone else looked doubtful.

"Oh yeah? Then why's your shirt ripped?" Emmett asked between laughes. I looked down at my black shirt and of course, it was ripped almost completely down the middle, stopping just below my breasts. Enough was revealed that you could see my green laced up bra, and the cuts and bruises from my father and brother.

"I went hunting you know that! Then i tripped..." I trailed off.

"Sure, sure." Emmett laughed. He and Rosalie continued to watch the tv, while Alice did her nails and Jasper sat down between Alice and Emmett to read a Civil War book. Esme and Carlisle smiled, then noticed the scars and bruises just below my bra, and on my stomach.

"I swear, we didn't..." I tried my best to convince them. They waved it off, and sat down with me in the kitchen.

"Bree, what happened?" Esme asked, motioning to my stomach. I hadn't the decency to change my shirt yet. I looked down at the scars, and as much as I didn't want to, I remembered my brother and father. I explained.

Flash Back

_"Dad, i've got dinner ready!" I called up the stairs. Just as i entered the kitchen, Trevor came through the back door, soaked. "Nice of you to join us." I raised an eyebrow. He scowled and threw his coat in the washer. "Sit down, dinner's ready." I instructed._

_My father trudged down the stairs, smelling of alchohol and smoke. He was drunk again. God mom, why did you have to die? He pinched my butt as he went to sit down. I flinched, and swatted his hand away. Quickly, he spun around and glared at me. Trevor watched, smiling from his seat. We ate in silence. "Clean up this mess, bitch." Dad growled, looking at the mess at the table._

_"It's your mess, clean it up." I told him._

_"What the fuck'd you say to me?" He glared at me. I didn't want to be hit again, but i've had to much of his shit lately. He slapped me, and laughed. Trevor grinned and walked over to me. I smelled alchahol on him. He's been drinking too._

_"She's just a smart ass, isn't she?" He smirked. He put his hands on my waist, and rubbed it harshly. I flinched away, but dad grabbed my face. Gripping onto my cheeks, he harshly forced his tongue into my mouth. I pushed him away, but Trevor punched me in the stomach, causing me to stand still, grind my teeth from the pain. He scratched my stomach, and I started bleeding. I tried punching back, but i coudln't remember anything after dad slipped his hand under my shirt and Trevor punched me out._

End Flash Back

I knew that the entire family just heard my story. Esme had hid her face in Carlisle's shoulder, fighting back dry sobs. He rubbed her back soothingly.


	8. Bree's Gone

**Bree's POV**

Esme whispered something into Carlisle's ear, and then went upstairs, sighing and running a hand through her hair. Carlisle looked towards me. "She's really shaken by your story. You two will be close, you have similiar pasts." He explained. I checked the time on the clock; 4:35 in the morning. I should really get to sleep.

"You should. You start school tomorrow." Edward informed me, coming into the kitchen. School? "Yes, school." He chuckled. Did he just read my mind? Twice? "Three times now." He laughed. Putting it in the back of my mind, I hurried downstairs, changed my crappy shirt, and wrapped myself up in my silk sheets. I wonder when i'll get to see Seth again.

**Esme's POV**

I sat on our bed, silently thinking about Bree's story. She had a very similiar life as a human as I did. Charles was like Bree's father, and I wished that Bree had never experianced what I had. Charles was no Carlisle, but he could give me one thing Carlisle couldn't. "A child." I whispered solemnly. I knew Carlisle had heard me, and I immediatly regretted saying it aloud. I knew what it did to him. I heard him cry softly, and soon his figure stood in our bedroom doorway. "I'm sorry," I murmered, loud enough for his ears only.

"You know how much I want to give you that." He looked heartbroken. Bending down ever so slightly, he gently pressed his lips against mine. I knew how much he wanted a child as well, and I felt his sincerity. I wasn't sure if he wanted to keep the kiss sweet or gentle, or go into something more heated and passionate. My question was answered when he started sliding his hand lower and lower down my back, his way of telling me that he wanted to go farther. I smiled against his lips. He had definitley taken my mind off of Charles. That must've been his plan. Not that I minded. Just to tease him, I kept my mouth shut, not allowing his tongue to collide with mine. He playfully growled, and I could practically feeling the lust radiating off of him. _Poor Jasper, _I thought, running my hand through Carlisle's soft blonde hair.

_"Jasper..?"_ I heard an unexpecting Alice ask, probably confused as to why her husband was staring at her lustfully. I could hear her squeal as Jasper started attacking her with kisses all over.

_"Damn you, Esme."_ Jasper growled from downstairs, feircly kissing Alice. After about twenty more seconds, I giggled, and finally parted my lips for Carlisle. He eagerly put his hands to the back of my head and let his tongue explore mine. His hands travelled to my waist, and i wrapped my legs around his. It wasn't usual we got to be intimate like this, and i savored the moment. He gently placed me down onto our bed, placing kisses along my neck. From downstairs, I could hear Alice trying her best surpress her moans as Jasper kissed her.

Carlisle's hands roamed my body, and I pushed him down on top of me. His hand accidently slipped, and crashed down on my arm a little to hard. "Ow..." I softly murmered, trying not to show him that he had hurt me. But it didn't slip by him. At vampire speed, he was off of me, lying beside me, staring at me apologeticaly. The pain was dull, but my mind quickly flashed to Charles' hits, then back to Carlisle.

_"No, Esme. He isn't Charles, don't say anything."_ Edward whispered fiercly from his room. I kept my mouth slightly ajar, no noise coming out. Carlisle looked as if he had almost killed me.

"Esme, i'm so sorry. I didn't mean-" He began, but I cut him off with a swift kiss. I know he had not meant to intentionally hurt me. Once i had pulled away, he started apologizing once again. I kept cutting him off, until I was sure that I got my point across. He took his mind off of it. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb, smiling at me sweetly.

**Rosalie's POV**

It took some effort for me to remove myself from Emmett, but I had to talk to Bree about her past. I finally got free, dressing myself and giving Emmett a small kiss before going into the basement to talk to Bree. It was five in the morning, hopefully she was still awake. Bree wasn't there. I checked the entire basement, she wasn't there. The entire house, she wasn't there. She wasn't in the forest either. Where the hell is this kid? I silently begged for Alice to come talk to me, I needed her help desperatly. "Alice." I whispered her name.

"_Bug off, Rose."_ I heard Alice's reply from upstairs.

"It's important. I'm serious, if I could tear myself from Emmett for it, you can sure as hell get away from Jasper." I whispered back. With a quick movement, Alice met me in Bree's room.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Bree's gone." I told her. Alice frantically searched the house, and the forest. We couldn't find her. "Can you see her in the future?" I asked. Not that I was particulary worried for the girl, she was a newborn, she could handle herself. But the fact that she was a new born, outside alone, with many humans, worried me. It seemed to have worried Alice as well, because she frantically searched her visions for the missing girl.

"I can't see her. It's all fuzzy, which is completely bizzare. I've seen her before." She panicked.

"Relax, lets tell Esme and Carlisle." I confronted her. She nodded in agreement, and we agreed that it wasn't the best idea to go into their room. Silently, Alice spoke their names.

"Carlisle, Esme. Bree's gone." She informed them. In a moment, they were downstairs with us, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper on their heels.


	9. Seth 3

**Bree's POV**

I knew they'd be worried. And I really don't want them to. I mean, they've been nothing but amazing towards me in the hours i've been here, and now i'm running off in the middle of the night. If it could, this would probably give them a heart attack. I don't even know why i'm doing this, but right now, it felt really right. Right now, it felt like if I go see him, everything will be ok. I'll forget about my father, my brother. I'll forget about what type of freak of nature I am right now. All i'll remember is him. And those lingering kisses he left on my neck and lips. I don't even know where he lives. This could be a problem.

_Edward,_ I thought. I wasn't sure if he'd heard me. _Edward, where does Seth live?_ Could he hear me? Maybe if I was a vampire. Clenching my fists, i noticed that the pain was completely gone. My body must have gotten used to it.

"La Push_." _I heard him tell me. Why hadn't he come after me? Wasn't he worried? "I'm not worried, I know where you're going. But the others are. I'll let them find you on thier own." He explained. I shurgged it off. "La Push is that beach we passed on our way from the battle." He added. He knew I didn't know what La Push was. I mentally thanked him, and ran as fast as I could towards the large beach. Once I had arrived, I looked around. Everything was silent, only the waves making the slightest of noises. I didn't see any houses. So where was Seth? "I'm here too. Just not on the beach. I'm not allowed. Just turn the corner at the large pile of rocks, they're having a camp fire. Prepare for some awful smell." Edward teased. So he was here to. I looked around again, and I could see with my newfound vision, a black jeep parked on the side of the road, Edward leaning on it and waving at me. I waved back. So that's why he could actually hear me. He was following me. "Only to make sure you're ok. The others will be here soon. You might want to get a move on." He called. I nodded my head, and located the big pile of rocks. Intstead of going around them, like Edward had instructed, I climbed ontop of them. Turning around, to make sure that Edward was still there, I saw that the rest of the Cullen's had joined him. Damn. They looked tempted to jump right down on the beach, and I though about what Edward had said about not being allowed on the beach. Perhaps it included his family, as well? I smiled when Edward had warned them.

Looking back over the rocks, I saw a great campfire, with a bunch of boys, and few girls, sitting around it. Some older men, and one older woman, sat with them, looking as if they were enjoying themselves. They weren't to far away. He wasn't to far away. Seth sat in between an older looking girl, and that other boy, Jacob. He looked as if he was really having fun, but there was something missing. He didn't have him dimple smile on, like the one he had when we first met. I liked that smile best on him, I decided. He caught my eye for a second, tensed, and looked away. I ducked down behind the rocks, afraid at being caught.

"Come on, Bree." I heard Alice's soft voice from the road. I looked up at her and smiled nervously. She gave me a thumbs up, as if she knew that this was gonig to end well. Breathing uneeded air, I looked back over the rocks, and came face to face with Seth. He smiled his dimple smile, and my heart melted.

"Hey." He greeted, putting his face a little to close for comfort. I took a sharp breath, and as quickly as I could glanced at my family behind me. They were all holding their breath. Alice looked as if she was gonig to exlpode with happiness. I looked back at Seth, who was still smiling at me. "What are you doing here? Is everything ok?" He asked worriedly, a slight expresion of worry creasing in his brow. I nodded my head quickly, to afraid to speak. He chuckled. "My friends over there think you're here to avenge your army. Care to prove them wrong?" He laughed, offering me his hand. Without hesitation, I took it and he helped me over the rocks, even though i could perfectly manage by myself. He led me over to the fire, and I visibly flinched at the flames. "Whoa, easy. We're not going to hurt you." Seth told me, squezing my hand.

"Speak for yourself." The muscular one, Paul, growled. He glared at me, his eyes threatening to tear me apart. I glared right back. I could hear Esme growl from the road.

"I don't want any trouble. I..I just came to see Seth." I blushed, folding my arms. Whistles came from the circle, and I saw Seth blush slightly. They offered a seat for me, right beside Seth, and I sat down. _You can go. I'll be back, I promise,_ I thought, sending a message to Edward. I saw him load up the car, Esme being hesitant, and soon they were out of sight. Seth's hand found mine, and I smiled widley as he introduced me to the rest of the pack.


	10. Seth 4

**Bree's POV**

For a while, we all just sat around, making small talk. Food was passed around the fire, and I politely refused when it came towards me. Seth didn't let go of my hand once.

"So Seth, i'm guessing you've found your imprint?" One of the girls asked. She had long black hair, and tan skin, like the rest of them. What made her different from the others was that she had a big scar on her face. Next to her, Sam had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, smiling warmly. I looked at Seth curiously. What was an imprint?

"Imprint?" I asked, smiling. Seth blushed, hanging his head. The girl laughed.

"Emily..." Seth grumbled, glaring at her. Emily giggled.

"An imprint is...well...really hard to discribe. Someone whose willing to do anything for you. Someone you'd risk your life for. Someone who could be the worst person in the world, and you still love them no matter what." She smiled, snuggling into Sam. "Someone who in your eyes, has no faults, because honestly, they only have faults if you search for them." She mused, not taking her eyes off of him. Seth's sister, Leah, shifted uncomfortably next to me, averting her gaze from the happy couple.

I didn't know if imprints were just a werewolf thing, but I was pretty sure that Seth was mine. I felt that if right now, if I had to choose between his life, and mine, i'd pick his a million times before I even considered mine. Everything about him was so beautiful. His hair, his smile, his eyes. His everything. His personality was like a thousand different colors; beautiful and breath taking. A never ending rainbow.

We dropped the topic. Seth seemed uncomfortable talking about it in front of other people, but I was abosutley going to ask him about it later. "So...can you like...do anything?" Paul asked me, filling in the awkward air. I chuckled, looking into the flames of the fire.

"I um...I can turn into a vampire at will. No big deal, ya' know?" I shrugged, smiling. Everyone laughed, entertained by my modesty.

"Pretty cool." Paul shrugged, trying to hide his smile. I rested my head on Seth's shoulder, resisting a yawn that was coming. "Someone's a little tired..." Paul teased, biting into a hamburger. "Can't stay up with the big wolves, eh?" He continued, laughing. I giggled, not moving my head. Then I remembered that I had school this morning. I sat upright, my eyes getting big. I don't know why it was such a big deal, but I suddenly felt like school was the most important thing in the world. I never cared as a human.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, looking at me worriedly.

"Nothing, I just remembered that I have school this morning..." I sighed, rolling my eyes. "I should probably get going, then." I began to get up. Seth pouted. "Sorry. I'll see you later?" I asked, hopefully. He nodded, smiling. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before I exited the beach, and I melted as his soft lips touched my skin once more.


End file.
